


It's Good To Be Home

by VyperDD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ignores Sam's warning and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Home

"Stay out of my room."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!"

Unlike yesterday's terror-filled, bare-foot sprint, Sam casually puts aside the book he's reading. He finishes the cocktail he's been sipping for the last half hour, runs his fingers through his hair, mussing it up just so and applies a thick line of smokey-grey kohl, smudging it with the tip of his spit-damp finger. The combination of bed-head and eyeliner will drive Dean absolutely crazy.

He strolls nonchalantly down the hallway. He reaches Dean's room and gently pushes the door open. Leaning against the frame with his hands in the pockets of his low-riding sweats, one foot resting on top of the other, he stares at his brother.

Dean is standing in front of the mirror, naked except for skin-tight boxer-briefs, right arm raised above his head. The position stretches his torso, emphasizing his toned, muscular chest and bulging bicep.

"You called?"

"What the fuck, dude? There's daisies in my armpit!!!!"

It takes all of Sam's self-control not to burst out laughing. Instead, he strolls up behind Dean and wraps his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him back. His erection slots in between Dean's butt cheeks as if it belongs there.

He bends slightly so he can nuzzle the side of Dean's throat as he uses one hand to push the waistband of Dean's briefs down just enough to expose his cock. It's hard and heavy in his firm grip, a pearly drop at the tip.

"Told ya you should've stayed outta my room."

An hour later, Sam returns to his room via the kitchen, a fresh Mudslide in his hand, a painfully pleasant ache in his ass, pink welts on his backside and a shit-eating grin on his face.

It's good to be home.


End file.
